


The Shower

by Anime_fangirl823



Series: What Is This [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), In the Shower, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance rival, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_fangirl823/pseuds/Anime_fangirl823
Summary: Keith and Lance are always fighting, but when they find themselves in the bathroom with only one shower working, what will happen to that rivalry?Excerpt:It was hard not to peek, not to turn around and just glance at Lance. He was curious, he’d always loved the way the paladin armor accentuated Lance’s figure, his muscles, his… Maybe just one look, he wouldn’t know unless he was also looking. He turned his head just enough to where he could see the back of Lance’s head, then slowly lowering his gaze to his neck, then a little further down to his shoulders and back.





	The Shower

It was a normal day out in space, well it would have been if Lance hadn’t insisted on joining Keith on the training deck. Keith just wanted to unwind from the latest fight they’d had with the Galra, and he usually did that by sparing… alone. But he wasn’t that lucky today, no, today he got stuck with the most annoying one on the team. It was too late to back out now, so he decided to roll with it.

Lance was waiting for him when he got to the training deck. “About time you showed up, I thought you chickened out,” he mocked.

“And why would I do that?” He was already annoyed, this wasn’t going to end well.

“Because you know I’m gonna whoop your butt.”

He snorted. “That’s not gonna happen, you probably won’t even be able to keep up with me.” He dropped his jacket off on the floor and walked over to join him in the middle of the deck.

“Whatever Mullet, let’s just do this already.”

They got into a fighting stance, except Keith couldn’t help himself but point out what Lance was doing wrong. “Your stance is all wrong, you’ll never win like that.”

“I highly doubt the way I stand is going to affect my fighting skill,” He scoffed.

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t try to help.”

Lance counted down from three and the fight began. They both started off well, dodging punches, Lance, doing a few special flips to show off, but Keith was finally able to get the upper hand. He hooked his leg behind Lance’s knee and took him to the ground like he’d just cut down a tree, jumping on him to signal the end of that fight. The smell of Lance’s alien cologne was… strong, but it smelled so good, like the sweet smell of the cactus flowers blooming in the desert around his shack.

“Again, I wasn’t ready.” He pushed Keith off and pulled himself back up, wiping the stray hair beginning to stick to his forehead.

Keith chuckled, “Nice excuse, should have listened to me about the stance.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” he cried, waving his arms through the air dramatically.

“Mmhmm.”

Lance groaned loudly and stepped back into his stance, looking down and adjusting his feet a bit. It still wasn’t right, but Keith just shook his head and got ready himself.

The second fight went about the same as the first, the third went the same as the second and so on and so forth until Keith had officially beaten him 10 times in a row. Lance refused to get up, his breath heavy as he laid there on the floor with his eyes squeezed shut. Had he hurt him?

“Are you alright?” Keith extended his hand to help the blue paladin off the floor, but it was smacked it away.

“I don’t need your help, I want to go again.” He pushed himself up, grunting a bit and moving a lot slower than before.

Keith shook his head, Lance clearly needed to take a break. “You need to rest for a bit, take a minute to breathe.”

“I’m fine, now fight me.”

“I don’t th-”

“I SAID FIGHT ME!” Holy, Keith had never seen this side of Lance, so determined, not backing down, it was kind of hot. _‘No, stop with those thoughts, he’s your rival, and teammate, nothing more.’_

He was hesitant, but he ended up moving into position and started the countdown. Lance was quicker to the draw, actually connecting his fist to Keith’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He wasn’t done there though, no, he grabbed him by the waist, hooked his leg behind Keith’s knee and dropped him to the ground just as Keith had done to him.

He laid there for a bit, trying to process what had just happened. It went by so fast he barely had enough time to react, how did he even… 

“Ha, I finally got you, eat it, Mullet.” He danced around the room with a grin from ear to ear.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Keith watched him with his own smile. He was cute, adorable if you will, dancing around, shaking his hips and waving his hands in the air. His heart was doing the thing, that thing where it beats a lot faster, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the fight or from something… else.

Lance finally stopped dancing and strolled over to where Keith was on the floor, holding out his hand to help him up. Keith smirked and slapped his hand into Lance’s as he hoisted him off the floor.

“I’m glad you’re so excited about your victory, at least you didn’t get skunked,” Keith said snidely.

“I’m not going to let you ruin this for me, I’m just happy I got you on your back finally.” Both of them turned bright red. “Wait… wait I didn’t mean it like that, I, I meant like I finally pinned you down… wow, I am not making this any better am I?”

“Not really,” Keith shuddered, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I’m just gonna stop talking.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

They both headed off to the showers, needing to scrub the sweat (and embarrassment) from their bodies. But when they arrived, they found that there was only one shower currently in commission. Lance looked over to Keith, Keith looked over to Lance and another blush was shared between the two.

“You go first, I can wait,” Keith said, sitting on the bench to pull his boots off.

“Are you sure, I can wait too, I kind of take a long time with my whole skincare routine and everything.” He held up the tin bucket filled with all of his products he’d collected through space. “Or we could like... use it together?”

Did he just suggest what Keith thought he did? He shook his head, there was no way in hell he was getting in that shower with Lance, it was already hard enough to ignore his temptations. “Nope, that’s not happening.”

Lance’s face was now a nice shade of pink, he’d finally realized what he’d said. “C-come on, we could like, back to back, you know, like we won’t l-look at each other, just shower off and head back to our rooms, just two bros in a shower, no homo.”

“I… I don’t know, that still just seems so weird.” More like he would still be able to feel Lance’s presence behind him and that was enough for him to run for the hills and forget the shower altogether.

“Okay, but it might be like a half hour, maybe longer.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll take a shower with you…” That came out wrong, oh god, no, no, no. “I meant, I’ll do what you said, the back to back thing, no looking, just showering.” If their faces got any redder, they would be tomatoes.

Well, this was probably the most awkward thing Keith had done, standing back to back in the shower trying to shake the thought of Lance washing his… He shuddered and wondered if he should just lie and say he was done, even though he hadn’t even washed his hair.

It was hard not to peek, not to turn around and just glance at Lance. He was curious, he’d always loved the way the paladin armor accentuated Lance’s figure, his muscles, his… Maybe just one look, he wouldn’t know unless he was also looking. He turned his head just enough to where he could see the back of Lance’s head, then slowly lowering his gaze to his neck, then a little further down to his shoulders and back.

His head quickly snapped back when Lance made a noise, he thought for sure he was going to get caught. But everything fell back to silence, aside from the sound of the water hitting the tile on the shower floor and Lance squeezing his shampoo bottle.

A couple more minutes went by and Keith was itching to sneak another peek. He turned his head again, but this time he wasn’t looking at the back of Lance’s head, no, instead he had lowered his head from the get-go, starting where he had left off at his back. His eyes traveled down his spine, over the muscles he knew he’d seen through that armor and stopped at the small of his lower back, taking in how tiny his waist was.

“What the hell are you doing, I thought we agreed no peeking.”

Shit, he’d been caught, he was so caught up in staring at his waist, that he hadn’t noticed Lance look back at him. “S-sorry I uh, I was just looking for the soap and I got... distracted.”

“Yet you’re still staring at me.” He was right, Keith still hadn’t taken his eyes off him, for they had now landed on that ass, that perfect round ass he’d only ever dreamt of seeing and boy was it better in real life.

He lifted his head slowly, finally reaching lance’s disapproving eyes. ‘It’s now or never Keith, it’s already awkward, it couldn’t get any worse.’ “You have a really nice body.”

“W-what, w-why would you say that?”

Keith didn’t care how awkward this was, he didn’t care that they were naked in the shower together, he just wanted to tell Lance how beautiful he was. “It’s true, your skin is perfect, you have just the right amount of muscle to height, and you’re…” Keith trailed off due to the fact that Lance had turned to face him now and he may have caught a glimpse of something he shouldn’t have, but fuck.

“Stop m-messing with me,” he stammered.

“I’m not messing with you.” He took a step closer. “I mean everything I’m saying.”

He scoffed nervously, “Shut up, you just want me to leave so you can have the whole shower to yourself, so quiznak off, I haven’t even washed my face.”

This was nothing like that, Keith was being serious, he was saying all of the things he’d been wanting to say since middle school. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered, I love it.”

“Bite me, Mullet.”

It came so naturally, the step closer, the lean in and the small nibble he took out of Lance’s shoulder. Lance gasped and jumped back, terror mixed with embarrassment plastered across his face.

“What the quiznak, why did you bite me?” He shrieked.

“Well, you said bite me, I was only following directions.” He smirked and stepped forward, closing the gap Lance had created between them.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like… AAAGHH!” He stepped back again, trying to escape the red paladin licking his lips like he was going to do it again. He felt his back hit the glass wall of the shower, it was cold, but he was a bit more preoccupied with Keith closing the gap and slamming his hand against the glass behind his head. “W-w-what are you doing?”

“I want to tell you all of the things I’ve been too afraid to say, I want to tell you how I feel, I want to… I want to…”

“You want to what?” Lance gulped, this was all unexpected, but it was kind of… turning him on?

Keith’s free hand came up to caress the skin on Lance’s chest, tracing a line with his fingers across his collar bone. Lance’s breath hitched, his head falling back against the glass with a light thud. Keith took that as a sign to continue, at least he wasn’t shrieking like a banshee anymore.

His fingers continued to trace down over his chest, laying his hand flat over his heart to feel his heartbeat, let's just say it was beating at a fairly quick pace. He moved his hand down over his stomach, the soft skin beneath his fingers slicked by the falling water.

“Holy-“ Lance’s voice was quiet and breathy.

Keith wanted more, wanted to hear him say his name like that again, to hear all the noises Lance could make. Leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on Lance’s neck, feeling the goosebumps rise on his skin. His moan vibrated through Keith’s lips, only fueling Keith’s already dirty mind. He trailed the kisses up his neck, nibbling on his earlobe ever so gently before trailing then down along his jawbone.

Lance had finally opened his eyes and was staring half-lidded into Keith’s, those ocean blues sending shivers down his spine. “Lance I-“ He was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips on his. He melted into them, allowed them to consume him, begged for more, but it was cut off.

When had Lance put his hand on his shoulder? It didn’t matter because that hand was making its way up his neck. It had been a while since he’d been touched like this, so light and pleasing. He tilted his head to the side allowing him more access, allowing his hands to travel further up. They finally rested on his cheek, leaning into it because he craved it, needed it.

The hand guided his head up to meet Lance’s gaze. He pulled him into another kiss, this one heavier than the last, hotter than the last and there was the added benefit of the tongue. The very tongue that coaxed its way into his mouth and started doing the salsa with his own.

He hadn’t really noticed, but the gap between them had closed, his chest was pressed against Lance’s who’s back was pinned against the wall. _‘What are you doing, stop making out with him, he’ll probably just forget it like he had the bonding moment, but it feels so… right.'_

Keith moved his leg, the soft skin of Lance’s inner thigh brushing against his leg. Lance pulled back with a gasp. “Warn a guy before you go sticking your leg between his.”

The corner of his mouth turned up, a slight chuckle coming from his parted lips. “Sorry, I’m gonna move my leg.”

“It’s too late n- ah, never mind.” He was in that cute flustered state again. “What is even happening, what are we doing right now, is this not weird to you?”

Yes, it was very weird to him, very embarrassing, very… dumb of him, oh god what was he doing, he had Lance pinned to the wall of the shower, making out with him, none of this was good. Okay it was good and it felt amazing to be touched by the only person he’s ever wanted to touch him, but it was also very bad for that same reason. “I um…” _‘Don’t let him know, don’t show weakness right now, just keep going and hope you don’t have to talk about it afterward,’_ (but they were probably gonna have to talk about it). “I don’t think it’s weird at all.” _‘Smooth.’_

“This is weird, we kissed an…” He was muffled by Keith’s hand to his mouth.

“Sssshhhh, I think someone’s coming.”

Indeed, and that someone was Shiro. “Keith, is that you?”

Shit, he needed to answer, he could clearly hear the water running. “Yeah, it’s just me in here.”

“Weird way to state that, but anyway, have you seen Lance?”

Keith looked down up at Lance, still pressed against the glass, pinned there with his leg between his… “Nope, haven’t seen him,” He grinned, Lance giving him a snide look.

“Hmm, weird, he was training with you and I swear I saw him come in here.” _‘Dammit, Shiro, stop being a cop and just leave already.’_

“Oh, yeah, he came in here, but there was only the one shower and I just so happened to win ten out of the eleven matches,” he smirked, “So I got to use the shower first, I don’t know where he went from here.”

“Alright, I’ll go look for him elsewhere.” They heard the door slide shut, they were alone again.

“Well, that killed the mood,” Keith whined, pushing himself from the glass wall and stepping back a few steps.

“I… I’m just gonna go.” Lance said practically racing out of the shower stall, quickly gathering his things and heading out of the sliding door. He never even got to wash his face or anything for that matter.

Keith stood under the water for a bit longer, hoping his heart rate might decide to drop at some point. Why couldn’t he shake the memories from his brain? The feeling of Lance’s soft skin beneath his fingertips, his lips left a soft tingle behind, but the way his leg fit perfectly between Lance’s was…

Keith looked down, he really needed to take care of something before he left the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, guess who's writing smut instead of finishing the other two stories I have. I hope you like it, drop a comment, leave me them kudos and subscribe for more. I love you all!!!


End file.
